Ninja Boarding School: Only the Best Can Handle It
by SilentSnowOwl
Summary: Teresa Toruko is your average Chunnin who's got to deal with pains like Naruto, but she loves him like a brother anway. What she doesn't love, is the Edlers idea of joining together the Sound, Akatsuki, and other ninjas in one Boarding School. What NOW?
1. A Rude Awakening

**Yeah, this IS MY story. I originally posted it on Quizilla, but I figured I may as well try it on here as well. Um yeah... I'm Silentsnowowl on... Quizilla and feel free to talk to me over there. But y'all can call me Kaela. (C) Masashi Kishimoto TV Tokyo Viz Media**

Story Start:

Great. JUST GREAT! Stupid school! Always the reason I suffer! Don't you agree? I mean COME ON! I don't even get to say the whole 'Five more minutes mom!' thing! Know why? Because I've already reset my alarm twice this morning! Dmn it...

"TERESA ANNALISE TORUKO!" Oh crap! Not her! I swear... the world is out to get me. At least on Mondays anyway.

I flipped onto my stomach and covered the backside of my head with my second pillow. Yes, of course I know its not going to work! But its worth a shot.

"Teresa! I swear I have to do this every morning! I mean I already have to work all day, but now I have to deal with you! Are you listening?! GET UP! IF YOUR LATE YOU'LL BE IN DEEP TROUBLE! And... I'll tell Anko."

With this I shot up. Not my oh-so-childish sensei!

"I'm up! I'm up!" my sister laughed. Man...talk about annoying. Plus! You'll never get this, but apparently the 'elders' in Konoha and other places decided, 'Hey! Why not try to be more normal and switch things up! Let's make all the ninja go to a boarding school and learn math and other subjects that'll bore them to death! That's a perfect idea!' Idiots.

So today is the first day of this so called 'boarding school'. And I'm not excited. I have to live there throughout the week, and come back here for weekends. If I want. Either way its a living hll. I mean the bakas there, and my sister here.

"Now, since you don't have much time left, I'm hoping your all packed?"

"Yes! Geez! I'm packed and everything Emily! Now please leave me sleep!" I groaned.

"You're not going back to sleep! You have a half an hour to get ready and eat before you leave! NOW MOVE!" I never did know my sister was so forceful. Well.. until now, when she dumped /freezing/ cold water on me! Talk about inhumane.

I jumped up. Emily walked out laughing her head off. Whatever. I walked over to the bathroom and did my daily routines, brush hair, brush teeth, shower, get dressed and all that jazz. Once I was sufficiently ready I headed downstairs to breakfast. My dad was currently on a mission, so he was absent, leaving only my mother, sister and I.

"Oh Teresa I'm going to miss you!" my mother said, clinging to me as soon as she saw me. My mom and I look alike. Same color hair and eyes, mainly the same face porportions too. We both have grey-ish blue eyes, that are sometimes green in the light. We also have brunette hair. Her's is cut short, only a little past her ears in a really cute style. Mine is longer, about half way down my back. I also have some honey blonde highlights, and some natural ones. My moms are just natural. Emily, my older sister by 3 years, has green eyes, blonde hair, and slightly red highlights. We still can't figure out where she got them. My whole family is a little taller than average, Emily and my mom rising to about the same height, a steady 5'7'', and I'm shortest at 5'5''.

After I finished my breakfast of pancakes Emily helped me get all my bags rounded up. It really wasn't much, a bag for clothes and a backpack for school stuff.

"I'll see you this weekend Teresa! Good luck!" My mom called. She's such a sweety. And really young too! She's only 36! Emily and I hugged before I set out on my 'journey'.

'K I'm exaggerating.

It was actually just a ten minute walk to school. Wait, no excuse me, 'boarding' school. Either way I had to walk with a bag on my back, and a second heavier one in my hand. Can't you tell how excited I am? Nope. Neither can I.

There's one good part to this though. I get to be with my friends for a week! One little point that I forgot to tell you.

Remember when I said 'elders'? Yeah.. not only Konoha's elders, but those of the Sand, Sound, and Akatsuki. I don't understand either. When I asked my sensei, Anko, she said something about the leaders wanting to have the ninja's be friends and crap like that. The main thing she told me was, ignor Orochimaru at ALL costs. Since the whole 'erasing memory and curse mark' thing with her she fears for my safety. People think that she's crazy, she is, but also really sweet and protective. Like a second mother. We also hang out a lot when we're not training.

Anyway back to waht I was saying. Since Anko had previously been a student of Orochimaru she knew a lot of his jutsu, which she taught me. Everyone, everyone being the Hokage, Shizune, Anko and a few other people, figured it'd be best if Orochimaru didn't know I was the student of Anko. I don't know much about him, only that he killed the former Hokage and was very inhumane to Anko, but apparently he's not one you want to mess with.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when someone ran into me. I could've ran into someone but who knows, I wasn't paying attention.

"Oh.. man that hurt!" I complained. "Sorry!" I said to whoever it was.

"No problem! We weren't paying attention either!"

"Yeah.. sorry I guess."

I smiled, looking up at my old friends. Choji and Shikamaru. Apparently I'd run into Choji, luckily though he didn't fall.

"Its alright my bad! I'm like.. so out of it because of this whole school thing." I grinned. They both had bags in their hands, Choji with what looked like food as well.

"Yeah I know what you mean! This is gonna be a pain, but what can we do!" Choji said as we began walking again. The three of us walked and talked until we could see the school. Then we stopped at the gate, which, of course, wasn't opened. A whole bunch of people were there, and you could tell they weren't all from Konoha.

Shika started walking over to where Kiba, Shino, Ino and everyone were. They were all talking, glancing around nervously.

"This isn't going to work. I hate to disagree with the Elders, but I have a bad feeling," Shino was saying in a quiet voice to the group.

"WELL I THINK WE'LL BE FINE! We're ninja right?" Naruto shouted, getting us strange glances from some other people.

"Naruto calm down you baka! We don't want to anger someone form the Sound!" Sakura warned, clamping her hand over Naruto' mouth. (ME: Okay, I know I'm usually all blech with Sakura and Ino because of their fangirlness but I'm giving them a chance because they get better once he's gone. SORRY if you don't like the way I'm doing things!)

"Or worse! The Akatsuki!" Ino whispered, walking over to stand inbetween Shikamaru and Choji. Everyone nodded and Naruto was quiet, mad that he was outsmarted by girls.

"Hey you guys! Look!" Kiba shouted, and we all turned to look inside the gates, where a large crowd was coming toward us. Everyone crowded around the gate, watching the people come toward us.

"Wait a minute... those are the teachers!" Tenten said to me quietly. I nodded, seeing a bunch of the Jonin, Special Jonin, and Chunin from every (well not every, but every village that was participating, including Pein from the Akatsuki) coming toward us.

"Alright everyone listen up!" Lady Tsunade called. It was sort of obvious she was the principle. The leaf village was the major part of the student body, with the small bit of Sound and Akatsuki. Only Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were there from the Sand.

Apparently no one was listening and Tsunade was getting mad.

"HEY MAGGOTS! LISTEN UP! YOUR NEW PRINCIPLE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!!" Haha suckers. No one knows as well as me that Anko has a loud yell, and plugging your ears is always good when she takes a big breath. After that though, everyone was listening.

"Thanks Anko," Tsunade said, and Anko grinned. "Anyway! Today is the first day of... this... school. We haven't come up with a name yet so don't worry! But, all of you should've gotten a letter telling you when school started, your homeroom, your grade, and yadda yadda yadda! So, when we open the gates I want all students to go directly to your homeroom, where your teacher should give you all the other information you need! Like we were actually gonna pay extra for the weight of all that paper," she muttered the last part, but none the less opened the gates and let us all through.

"Teresa! Teresa!" I heared my name called and looked over to Temari, who was running up to me.

"Hey Temari, what's up?" I asked as she slowed to meet my pace. We were around the middle oft he crowd heading in.

"Nothing really. I'm just so excited to see you guys! We asked Gaara and he said that he'll probably go back every weekend, and Kankuro and I may go back every other weekend. " I nodded. Temari and I have been like sisters since the Chunnin Exams.

"Cool. I'm not sure if I'll go back. It's really not that far from home," I said. We entered the large, grey bricked building. I glanced over at the map and saw the dorm buildings were about a 2 minute walk from the main school building.

"You know what'd be awesome?" Temari asked as we looked over the map to find our homerooms.

"What?"

"If I spent the weekends with you..." I laughed.

"Well duh! How awesome!" We laughed. "What homeroom do you have?" I asked Temari.

"Hm... I think it's Asuma" she said, skimming her paper. "You?"

"Uhm..." I glanced at my paper. Sht. "Erm.. I have Orochimaru," We both shuddered.

"Good luck Teres! I'll see you at lunch! Or.. some point. Later!"

"See ya Temari!" I called and turned down a different hallway. Perfect. I had to have Orochimaru, the one 'teacher' I was told to stay away from. Just my luck too.

I was almost to the room when I fetl a hand on my shoulder. I, being the complete not jumpy person I am (Note sarcasm), jumped nearly three feet into the air.

"What the-!"

"Sorry Teresa. Didn't mean to scare you," Gaara said, taking his hand away from my shoulder and putting it back by his side.

"No its my fault. Little jumpy today," I said with a smile. He nodded and we continued to walk.

"Soo... Orochimaru for homeroom?" I asked.

"Yes. At least its the two of us together. I've heard that the other kids in homeroom were hand picked sound nin. And possibly Akatsuki." he said. I nodded and we walked through the door.

The class was approximetly half full by now, with kids sitting random places. It looked like Orochimaru hadn't returned. The classroom was only a slight bit darker than in the hall, and it had 9 two person black tables, with a teachers desk, chalkboard and projection screen in the front. Sinks were places along the walls and there were windows in the back. (Note: This school is shaped like a square doughnut, with a square hole in the middle. No I'm not making this up because my school is like that.) The desks were placed in three rows of three. Gaara and I glanced at each other before taking the table in back, near the right side. It was pretty difficult manuvering on the account of us still having all our bags.

Five minutes later the bell rang and most of the kids went and sat in tables. Gaara and I stopped talking as Orochimaru came in.

"Ahh. A perfect class. Welcome to you new school," he said, in that creepy voice. "I've made a seating chart prior to class, and will announce it first. Then I will hand out all of your papers." He paused. Everyone seemed to glance at one another before we all nodded.

"Good. Now, the tables are number from left to right, then up and right to left and ect. such as that of a serpent. Table one will be Sakon and Ukon. However you two want to sit is completely fine." They nodded, separated, became two bodies, and sat.

"Table two will be Tayuya, sitting closets to Sakon and Ukon, and Teresa, sitting toward the empty, for now, table." I glanced back at Gaara before sitting down next to a girl with reddish hair, who appeared to be silently nagging Ukon. (ME: Yes, I do know that she's dead.. or disappeared. BUT IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT! I can make people come back from the dead in my stories! GOT IT? Good) We didn't really acknowledge each other, but nodded to the other.

"Table three, is Kabuto, sitting closest to Teresa, and I want Gaara sitting next to him, closest to the wall." they nodded and Kabuto moved, since Gaara was already in his seat.

This went on for the next fifteen minutes. The only thing I could remember was who all sat in the front row, and that a guy named Suigetsu sat with Sasuke behind me. Sasuke sat directly behind me, if I rememer correctly. Once everyone was finally seated, which took longer than expected for only 18 people, we were given our paperwork and we had about ten minutes to look through it before we were sent to put our stuff in our rooms and head to period one.

(Paper Number One)

_Dear Miss Toruko, _

_Welcome to your new school! I hope you and your friends and family have a fun time and learn a lot! Now, just because this school is here doesn't mean we aren't going to stop being Ninjas! Lady Hokage, now the Principle of this school, is still our Hokage and is working twice as hard. She will still be handing out missions, so don't expect to have a lot of free time now!_

_Thank you sincerely,_

_Konoha Elders_.

Hm... missions too. Lovely. Hopefully we won't have to make up work. Actually... I haven't been on a mission in a while. I pulled out the next paper, which looked like a schedule. (ME: I'm purposely not putting the schedule in here because its one of, if not the, main reason that I got messed up with the other version! So if it really bothers you then I'll message the schedule to you.) The third and last paper was a list of all the teachers for every subject, who knows why we'd need to know that, and the dorm information/ rules.

(Paper Three)

_Teresa Annalise Toruko._

_Dorm- 103_

_Dormmate(s)- Karin (I don't know her last name.. or I wasn't paying attention when it was said in the manga) _

_NOTE: If needed there may be another girl placed in your dorm._

_DORM RULES:_

_1. No boys in girl dorms, and no girls in boys dorm unless run by a teacher._

_2. Lights out by 10 p.m._

_3. There are 3 bedrooms in each dorm, and a small kitchen, bathroom, and living/dinning room. No more people should be sleping in a dorm than there are beds._

_4. Any other rules will be posted by a legible teacher._

_TEACHER LISTS (These lists apply to all grades, for grades are mixed):_

_Math- Kakashi_

_Science- Orochimaru_

_Social Studies- Guy_

_English- Asuma_

_Music- Iruka_

_Art- Kurenai_

_Language- Genma_

_Heath- Jiraiya_

_P.E.- Anko, Ibiki, Hayate, Yamato_

_Family and Consumer Sciences- Guy (...I'm having trouble okay?)_

_Technology Education- Pein (Yes weird)_

_Lunch- Hana Inuzuka and Emily Toruko (they're volunteers. They don't make the food but watch over the cafeteria. Let's pretend they're older than everyone else)_

_NOTE: Schedules are switched daily, every other day. FCS and Tech Ed are switched. Health and Language are switched. Lunch and P.E. are switched periods (There are two 5th periods. 1/2 the kids have lunch first, while the other 1/2 have P.E. Then they go to the second 5th period, which the P.E. people go to lunch and the lunch people switch to P.E. I know its really confusing but that's honestly how my school is. Sorry!!) Music and Art are switched every other day as well._

_Prniciple- Lady Tsunade_

_Vice Principle- Konan (of the Akatsuki. I know.. still weird.)_

_Secretary- Baki (Weird I know)_

_Nurse- Shizune_

Interesting. But who's Karin? She sounds familiar... is she in my homeroom? I looked around and saw the guy next to Sasuke, Sugietsu, smirk at me. Sasuke, who I'd known before he went off to Orochimaru, had used to be a friend of mine.

"Hey Sasuke," I asked quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone from their thoughts. He looked up from his paper, an eyebrow raised at me.

"What do you want, loser?"

"I'm going to ignore that. But who's Karin?" I asked. He pointed to girl in the back left. She had red hair, darker that Tayuya's, with half of it straight and the other spiked. She also wore glasses. I nodded a thanks.

This can't be good if Sasuke knows her, and she's in Orochimarus homeroom. It appeared as if the class consisted of mostly Sound nin and Akatsuki. Conincedince? I think not.

"Alright class! You are all free to go and have 20 minutes to go to your dorms and unpack before your first period class!" Orochimaru announced, and everyone got up to leave.

As I exited I waved to Gaara, who smiled back, and turned to the girls dorm.

I swear it took me five minutes to find the dorm. Once I got there I unlocked it to enter a living room, that conected to a dining room behind it, with a smll balcony. Then through a door was a small kitchen. Opposite of the kitchen through a different door was a hallway with a bathroom and three bedrooms. One was occupied with stuff and the girl, Karin. We didn't talk, but I had the choice of either a room painted white with dark blue carpet and a lighter blue bedspread with pillows matching the carpet, with a desk and dresser, and a window looking out. The other was also white, but instead of blue it was black. I took the blue room.

When I unpacked the closet had my clothes, my desk held my laptop and school books I wouldn't need today, my special blanket and stuffed animal rabbit, and some bathroom supplies. Not very homey but it'll do.

I glanced at the clock and saw I had about 10 minutes until first period. I walked into the kitchen to find Karin there.

"Um.. hi." I said, glancing through the cuboards. Not much but a few snack items.

"Hey." she answered. With that I figured she was done so I was about to leave the dorm before she called to me.

"Hey! Teresa was it?"

"Uh-huh"

"I just wanted to say that I know we come from a whole different group and all but I figured we could maybe be friends." she said. I could tell she was uncomfertable.

"Sure... I mean I don't have any reason to not like you." Karin smiled and we left together.

"So what's your first class?" I asked as we walked back to the main building.

"Huh? Oh I think its English. What about you?"

"I've got Spanish with Genma." she nodded and we took off on different hallways.

Spanish, here I come!

**Yup! There was the first chapter.. and it feels really weird posting on here... but I'm bored so I may as well try!**

**Peace, Luv, and Hugs,**

**_Kaela_**


	2. Weird Encounters and A Lotta Screaming

**I'm so happy! I got a review and that was awesome! Yeah.. I'm never gonna update this fast, but right now I'm just posting all I have that I'd had from Quizilla... but most likley it'll be every Monday!! Hope you like this chapter! (C) Masashi Kishimoto, TV Tokyo, Viz Media**

**--**

Spanish. Cool language. Aweful class. No, nothing to do wih Genma, or the classroom itself. I've always liked Genma, pretty sweet.

But its the students in the class.

Well not even that! Its just the unfairness of the girls to boys ratio!

Let's put it this way. There's only 3 girls in this class, compared to 12 boys. If I was in math, that would be a part to part ratio of 1 to 3. Pretty unfair, no? Getting back to the point. So in my class, out of the people I know, there's Sakura, Shino, Lee, Naruto, Kankuro, and Suigetsu from homeroom.

"Alright kids listen up!" Genma called. Everyone went silent. "I have a seating chart here and I want everyone to get settled in. We probably won't be doing any actualy learning today, but I suppose you never really do on the first day." I took a quick glance around the room, only to find that half the desks were on one side of the room, facing those on the other side. There was a carpet in the middle, a teachers desk on one of the ends, and a chalkboard on the opposite side.

"Let's see here. Lee, first desk. Kidomaru beside him. Then I want Sakura, then I want Kankuro at the last desk. Behind Lee I'd like Naruto, then Sasame, Shino, and Jirobo." Everyone moved to their seats. 'Great' I thought 'Now the only person left I know is that Suigetsu kid.'

Genma nodded and wrote down that half of the seating chart.

"Across the room from Lee should be Tobi" (ME: Yeah..I keep up with the manga and I know who he is, but for the sake of my quiz I want him to stay as Tobi, but I want him to still be faking his childness. HE IS NOT WHO HE REALLY IS IN THE MANGA! He's just some random powerful guy on here.)

A kid in an orange mask wearing an Akatsuki cloak jumped up and started prancing around like an idiot. Most the class just stared at him wide eyed.

Genma was one of those people. "Erm.. right then. Let's have Teresa next, then Suigetsu." We both took our seats and Suigetsu smirked at me again like he did back in homeroom. I just nodded. "We'll have Itamin (random dude) next. Behind Tobi is Mirako, then we'll have Deidara." I glanced at the guy named Deidara. He had long blonde hair and an Akatsuki cloak. He took his seat behind me. Not that I think he's a perv or anything, but it seriously freaks me out to have random people sitting behind me.

"Lastly is Rein." Genma finished, then took another few minutes to write this down. Afterwards he looked at the clock. It read 9 'o clock.

"Hm.. well since there's still 15 mintues then I suppose you can all talk. I figured this'd take longer. I'm Genma-sensei by the way." he said. We all nodded. (ME: Every period except homeroom is 45 minutes. That's about how long they are at my school. Homeroom is a half hour starting at 8. For all you lazy peoplem it means they missed 10 minutes of homeroom and 10 from first period for the dorm.. thingy. Yeah)

"WAIT!" Genma cried as we all started getting out of are seats. "I want you all to stay seated, and talk to the people around you. Get aqquianted." Some people groaned while others respectfully nodded.

A few minutes later everything had quieted down a bit and people were slowly getting into good conversations. I looked over at Lee, who seemed uncomfertable around Kidomaru. He glanced over at me with sad eyes, before Kidomaru forced him into a conversation... something about spiders.. or acrachinids. Same thing in my book.

"Well I think that you should make a clay sculpture of me!" Tobi cried. I nearly jumped out of my seat, and unconsciously covered my ears with my hands. At first I had thought he was tryin to talk to me until the guy behind me, the blonde... Deidara I think was his name, answered back. (ME: I really dislike how people always make Tobi seem so childish and say 'Tobi is a good boy'. He only said that ONCE. And he talked about himself in third person A FEW TIMES. He IS an adult and DOES act like one.. sometimes. But I don't like how people automatically make him so.. just like a child. Also, I know YOU know who Deidara is, but I'm writing it as Teresa sees it. K thanks)

"You're so annoying, hm! For the last time I'm not making a clay sculpture of you. It'll blow up! I can do that to you personally, and enjoy myself while doing it! And I could do it right now if I wanted to, hm!" he said in an annoyed tone.

"But you're going to need something to do during art! Why not sculpt me out of clay?!" Deidara looked like he was ready to jump up and strangle Tobi. Tobi, on the other hand, appeared to be just fine with the situation, like it happened all the time.

"Hey," I heard someone beside me, then a light poke on my arm. I turned around to see Suigetsu looking at me.

"Yeah?" I asked. It was strange.. that a class had so few girls, and that Suigetsu seemed to be everywhere.

"What was your name again? I forgot." He grinned. In my mine I could see this going on for the rest of the year, an excuse to annoy me.

"It's Teresa," I said. He nodded. It was getting a little bit uncomfertable.

The door to the class opened and Genma said that himself, Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Shino, and Kankuro were going to get some stuff he forgot. Once they were gone the remaining 10 of us stood up and stretched.

All of the sudden I felt hands on my shoulders, and Deidara was standing infront of me, somewhat crouched down.

"Please don't hurt me!! What did Tobi ever do?!" Tobi cried in my ear. Lovely. Using me as a sheild. EXACTLY what I wanted! Every time Tobi moved, even a little inch, Deidara copied him exactly. By now all of the others were looking at us. Sasame (ME: If you watch the fillers I guess it can be that Sasame.. I don't know) looked at my sympathetically, but she looked shy.. and I don't think she wanted to interfear. The clock signaled only 2 more minutes of class. Now, if I can hold out that long, it'll be awesome.

"Uhm.. guys?" I said quietly. They ignored me, still moving with each other. "Guys?" nothing. "HELLO?! ANYONE HOME?!" I yelled, trying to get their attention.

Both Deidara and Tobi stopped, then looked at me.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't think you'd mind! I'm sorry!" Tobi said in a happy tone. Deidara grunted, but no one heard over the 'ding' of the bell, signaling we had three minutes to get to our next class.

At that exact moment the people who were gone came back. (ME: 'Tis MAGIC!... I'm done)

"WOW! We were close I didn't think we were gonna make it!" Naruto screamed, running to his desk to grab his stuff.

"Please Naruto! With our youth there is no way we could NOT make it!" Lee shouted, doing a pose. 'Wow... no offense Lee but its kinda creeping me out how much you and Guy are alike. Maybe I'll spend time with Kakashi...' I thought, then sweatdropped. My life has been reduced to comparing my friends with other people, and threatning to hang out with 'teachers'.

I grabbed my stuff and I was about to walk out the door when someone grabbed me and brought me back. They waited a few seconds after my 'EEK' of surprise, to speak.

"Look here Teresa," said the now manly, more mature voice of Tobi "I don't want you making contact with any of the Akatsuki. In fact, avoid anyone you don't know personally."

"Who are you to tell me who I can, and can't speak to?" I shot back, earning a nice smash into the wall by Tobi.

"Silence! I'm doing this for your own good! Just stay away from anyone in this school you do not already know! Now, let's not speak of this conversation to anyone, shall we?" he said, letting me go. The weird thing about that little conversation, was that I was scared. So scared in fact that I nodded, telling him I wouldn't speak of it again. That is soooo not like me.

Tobi nodded, then went back to skipping around, following Deidara out of the room. 'What... what the hell?! Something's gotta be wrong with my brain!' I thought, but dashed out of the room when I noticed the next class coming in. The halls were still bustling, even though there were only a few minutes left before second period. Luckily for me, I had a half photographic memory, and completly memorized me schedule. Next was math! Not that I'm excited, but I'm in advanced and its still sooooo easy! Alright enough bragging. Haha. Actually I wasn't done, but my oh-so perfect sense of eye-foot walking coordination always ruins my perfect moments.

"Ahh!!" I yelled, tripping over air and falling flat on my face. I could hear the laughing of the other students, and I could perfectly picture my Shadow Snake Hand Justsu choking the life out of them. Not that I'm a violent person... (Me: Yeeeaa! That's exactly the same as me /not/ wanting to push my science teacher off a cliff and have him die... see the non-violence? Teresa: Shut it)

"Again with the falling. What a drag," my partner in falling said from beside me on the floor.

"Hiya Shikamaru! Isn't it weird how everytime I fall your there.. with me... on the ground?!" I asked happily. I must've forgotten to mention I'm 1/2 bipolar.

"Sure, sure. It must be another coincidence. For the 57th time in a row," he said as we got up and gathered our stuff. I laughed and I could've swore I saw him smile.

We began walking and the halls were.. empty.

"So where are you going Shika?" He glanced over.

"Math.. even though its troublesome."

"That's where I'm headed! Now we can get in trouble together!"

"Wonderful. Detention on our first day." We gradually stopped talking as the door to the math room came nearer. Not that we expect to get away with everything, but Shikamaru and I didn't really think we'd be in trouble. And when we opened the door, we knew we wouldn't be.

It was teacherless.

"Leave it to Kakashi-sensei to be late on the first day." Tenten said from side of the room with windows. This room had 25 student desks, in five little bundles of five desks spaced out throughout the room. (Little bundles means two desks on one side, two directly across, then on at the end) The funny thing was, there were only like 20 or fewer students.

"It's to be expected Tenten, a person never leaves their habits to fufill the needs of others." Neji said, appearing out of nowhere. "You would assume the advanced class to be larger.. even if there is another in the afternoon. 2 advanced classes; 2 regular; 1 low"

The three of us nodded to Neji's statement. We went and sat down at a bundle near the teachers desk, away from the crowd in the back.

"Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late.. I had some teacher stuff to do," Kakashi said, stepping into the room. Everyone who was from Konoha rolled their eyes and sat down, while the others looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Well, now that we're all here I'll introduce myself. My name is Kakashi Hatake, but you all can call me Kakashi-sensei. There's not much you need to know about me, other than to stay off my bad side." He smiled through his mask before moving on. "Now I'm going to be fair and make your seats with those people you know. I think I'll keep these desks how they are right here, with Nara Shikamaru, Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, and Toruko Teresa. Now, the desks to my right will be Akasuna Sasori, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigake Kisame, and Tobi." They all moved to the desks. Neji, who was sitting next to me, glanced across at Shikamaru who nodded. Then, turning to me, Neji whispered: "Watch them. I do not trust the Akatsuki nearly as much as the Sound Nin," then sat back in his seat.

"The desks behind the Konoha Ninja will have Uchiha Sasuke, Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu. Then lastly we'll have Yakushi Kabuto, Sakon, Ukon, and Kimmimaro. If these seats don't work, I'll change them!" Kakashi warned, before starting to hand out textbooks and stuff.

Class moved by pretty slowly, and Kakashi told us he wouldn't be making us do anywork. Lazy much. Not that I'm complaining.

"So who do you guys room with?" Tenten asked, trying to break through the wave of boring..ness that was going through the room. Well not really. Currently the other tables were talking freely amongst themselves. It was normal conversations too, not taking over Konoha ones.

"It's a real drag but I'm with Choji and that guy, Suigetsu," Shikamaru said. He was currently messing around with his pencil, and I was surprised he was paying attention.

"Wow! Its so cool that you and Choji get to stay together!" Tenten said happily. She turned to me. "Well?"

"Huh?" I asked. I was pondering over the fact that Suigetsu was stalking me. Not on purpose.. but so far he was in all my classes. (ME; If you think that's weird, its not. Theres a guy thats in every one of my classes. Teresa: STOP INTERRUPTING! Gosh)

"You're hopeless Teresa! Who're you rooming with!?" asked a somewhat flustered Tenten.

"Oh, yeah right sorry. I'm really out of it today! Ask Emily. She had to throw freezing cold water on me to get me up this morning. But I'm with this girl-" I explained, and was cut off when I heard someone call to me.

"Hey Roomie!" It looked like Karin called. Don't tell me /how/ I know she was talking to me. I held up a finger to Tenten and walked over to where Karin sat. She was sitting across from Juugo, next to Sasuke and diagonal Suigetsu.

"Erm... you called?" I said uneasily as I approached. I really shouldn't have been all weird, but I didn't know her, Suigetsu was indirectly stalking me, Juugo looked freaky, and Sasuke was no longer acting friendly toward me.

"Yeah. I need you to do me a favor," she said in a hushed tone. I nodded.

"As long as I won't get in trouble.. or killed... or anything bad,"

"Trust me, you won't! I just need you to let these guys come over tonight. And by that I mean, don't rat them out." She said seriously. I raised an eyebrow. If I wasn't mistaken, which, hell advanced ness, that was against the rules.

"It's that against the rules?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Well sort of. But we really need to talk and we wouldn't be in your way. Please??" she practically begged. Sometimes I hate being the nice person.

"Alright Karin. I won't rat you guys out. Only if you don't do anything to get me in trouble," I stated. They nodded.

"And..."

"What's your problem?!" Sasuke growled as I continued. After a good 5-second glare I went on.

"And my friends don't get in trouble. Now I'm finished pretty boy." I snapped. Karin nodded.

"I don't think he's all that pretty. It hurts my feelings ya' know," Suigetsu said, looking at me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"At least Sasuke doesn't look like a fish!" Karin threw back.

"Your just saying that because your in love with him! I think I'm as smexy as him, if not more. Right Teresa?" he looked at me. Uhm yeah. Suuuure.

"You don't have to answer that," Juugo said. "Just leave them fight. They'll end it themselves later." I nodded and walked off, leaving Karin and Suigetsu to fight.

"Thanks Teresa!!" She called when she got a second. I guess she actually knows my name.

"What was /that/ all about?" Tenten asked once I got settled back into my seat.

"Hm? Oh she just wanted to tell me something. Anyway that was my roomate Karin." I said. With the clock positioned at the front of the room I had a perfect view. 5 more minutes and we were out of here!

"Cool. Well kinda. Being roomates with a Sound Nin sounds sorta dangerous. Anyway, Neji who're you rooming with?" Sometimes I swear Tenten is freaked out by silence. Ha.

Neji looked up. He had been intently staring at his desk for the last 10 minutes or so. "I'm with Shino. They, the teachers, aren't completely finished putting the dorms together. There are still 35 or so people without anywhere to sleep."

Neji and Shino. How odd, putting two of the smartest shinobi together. We talked for a bit more before the bell rang and everyone was dismissed.

I was walking to my next class, which today was Art, when I saw a large crowd and a lot of commotion near the end of the hallway. I, being the curious person I was, went over to see what was going on. Once I was there I saw what looked like two people yelling at each other, and a closer look showed me it was that guy from Spanish, Kidomaru, arguing with Deidara. Bakas.

"Wow. They're really going at it, huh?" I turned to see my best friend, in the whole world, Haku. (ME: ...Yes he is dead. No I don't care. He's my favorite character and he's in my story. Meh)

"Yeah. Haku what are you doing here? I thought that it was only the Akatsuki, Sound Nin, Konoha, and the Sand Siblings!" I said, giving him a quick hug.

"I was invited by the Hokage. She believes that my Medical Ninjutsu would be helpful. But I also think Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi had some say," he smiled.

We went back to looking at the argument. By now half, if not more, of the school was watching. Classes were forgotten.

"I don't know what your problem is! But this school is not under YOUR reign!" Kidomaru shouted.

"I never said it was, hm! The only thing I'm saying is to stay out of our way! We never wanted to come to this stupid school but we did anyway! We deserve respect! Especially from 3rd rate ninja like you!" Deidara countered.

"I don't understand what they're fighting about." I said.

"If I'm not mistaken Kidomaru is mad because of the way the Akatsuki are walking around, as if they own the school. Now they're both mad, saying that it wasn't their idea to come here in the first place, and how stupid the other is." Haku answered. There wasn't anymore time for talking, because the scariest thing in the world came out of the principles office.

A very, very, very angry Tsunade.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" She screamed. Everyone shut up. "WELL?!"

"They were fighting! But I think Deidara-senpai was winning!" Tobi said, jumping out of thin air. WTF how does he do that?

Tsunade looked over to where Kidomaru and Deidara were standing, mouths open like they stopped mid sentence.

"Fighting already and its not even halfway through the first day. After your last class of the day I want both of you in my office. AND THIS GOES FOR EVERYONE! THERE WILL BE NO FIGHTING IN MY SCHOOL! WE ARE HERE TO GET ALONG! IF I FIND OUT ANYONE IS DISOBEYING THIS CONCEPT THERE WILL BE A PUNISHMENT! Am I clear?" Everyone nodded there head. "NOW BACK TO CLASS!"

The halls were bustling as students ran to their next class. Haku and I got seperated. I didn't really notice, because I was too busy trying to get to Art class.

After 5 minutes of pushing and shoving I nearly tripped into a seat. Luckily I wasn't the only one late. (ME: Suckers.. I'm never late to class... well almost never late.)

"Welcome to Art! I'm your new teacher Kurenai-Sensei. If you'll all stand up I'll give you your seats." Kurenai said. We all stood up and I got a chance to look around the room. It was larger than the others, and a lot different. There were large windows in the back, a buch of sinks on the side, and random stuff was everywhere. There were plants, scarves, paints, and anything you could think of. EXCEPT a chocolate fountain. That would be awesome. Anyway. There were five wooden table placed randomly around the room, with numbers hanging above them.

"Table one we'll have..." she grabbed a piece of paper from her desk, "of course! Table one is Erica, Stephanie, Mikaela and Ryan." Four people I've never seen in my life walked over and sat down.

"Table two.. is Rock Lee, Tayuya, Ino, and Suigetsu." Ouch. That really stinks for Ino and Lee. I smiled and waved lightly to them as they sat down.

"Table three... Dosu, Zaku, Skylar and Jayme," Dosu and Zaku.. of the Chuunin Exams! And some people say I have the attention span of a goldfish. Psha. It is odd though, that I don't know half the people here. Konoha must be bigger than I thought!!

"Table four, let's go with Hidan, Kakuzu, Teresa and Hinata." Crap... two Akatsuki, me and Hinata? I can so see this NOT WORKING OUT AT ALL!! We walked over and I sat down beside Hinata, and across form that really tall guy with purple eyes. He was scarier, but I didn't want Hinata to faint on me.

"Lastly at table five is Kiba, Shino, Karin, and Abby." Odd table settings. I wonder what Kurenai was thinking... "Now I know these tables are weird, and they're different from how I had them originally, but with that little fight earlier, Tsunade-sama thought it would be best to mix up seats." Ha. I knew it! "Because there is still so much time left I want all of you to get aqquainted with one another!"

Hinata and I looked at each other like 'Oh hell no, I'm not talking to them!' The room was silent, but gradually people started talking.

"So.. what were your names again?" I asked, trying to take away the awkwardness of the situation.

"That's really none of you-"

"Kakuzu and Hidan," The guy with the purple eyes and blonde hair was cut off by the masked guy. Hinata and I glanced at each other again. This was gonna be a loooong day.

**--**

**Like it? Yes? No?**

**Reviews are awesome! Hehe. The more reviews the more chapters I'll post!**

**3 Kaela**


End file.
